The Girl who Loved Red Roses
by Into-The-Woods
Summary: This is based on a True story if you want to know more of the facts about it then ask but it is based on a true story, my frist HP Fanfiction. It's really sad about Hermione, Ron and Harry.


The girl who loved Red Roses  
~Based on a True Story~  
  
  
Chapter one: The frist sgins of Depression  
  
It could have been worse. She knew it could have been worse. But it seamed like she was in a endless pit a insanity. It was not right if she just ran a screamed it out to the world. Why had they forgoten about her? Was it because of their classes. 'No' she thought they never worried about their classes why start now.   
  
She sat in her window seal with her bushy brown hair hanging over her shoulders. She had only told them a few days ago and now...where were they? No where to be found. How could they do this to her. Leave her alone, on her birthday at that matter.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Happy Birthday." Hermione turned her head away from the window and looked at the in commer of the 6th year girls room.  
  
"Hi lisa." Hermione said and lisa could hear the depression in her voice.   
  
"You should not be stuck in this room all alone on your birthday! Come on girl!" Lisa said as she walked over to Hermione.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to do anything." Hermione layed her head on her knees.  
  
"Alright...I'll be down in the commen room if you need me." Lisa said as she turned to leave the room. She glanced one last time at Hermione then walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Lisa walked down the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor commen room and looked around. The fire place was blazing like normal. Then she spotted the two people she wanted to see.  
  
"Of all people...I though you two would atleast look at Hermione on her birthday." Lisa yelped as the two boys looked up at her.  
  
"Huh?" The one with red hair and a freckly face asked stupidly. His name was Ron Weasly. Next to him his bestfriend was non other then Harry Potter.   
  
"Don't huh me! Hermione is mopping up in her room becuase of you two!" Lisa snapped at the two boys.  
  
"She has been mopping for the past few weeks it's not our fault." Harry said "Just cause she flunked that test."  
  
"You did not even get her anything for her birthday!" lisa yelled now getting really ticked off.  
  
"What could a girl like her, want anyways?"   
  
"At least you could have got her a red rose. She loves roses more then anything. But you two only think about her brains. You know she likes more then books!" Lisa marched over to the two boys wanting to slap them both silly.  
  
"Well it would help if she told us this stuff." Harry crossed his arms not really wantig to be yelled at right now.  
  
"You never asked!! You guys are her best friends! All she talks about is you two and you don't have the heart to even be with her on her birthday! If I were her...GRRRR!! Your not worthy of being her friend!" Lisa yelled nearly nocking both ron and harry off their seats. Then she turned and left the giyffindor tower ready like a ticking time bomb.  
  
Back in the room Hermione still sat in the window seal, the sun had started to set now. The whole day had past and this was the only spot she had sat in. This had been her worst birthday yet. Some of the other girls who were 6th years also came in and got ready for bed. Lisa came in also tell hermion to come down and eat. But Hermione insted to be alone.  
  
Night started to fall and all the girls had diffted to sleep. Hermione then and only then moved from ehr sitting spot. Her heart felt heavyer then normal, she walked over to her trunk and pulled out her ink bottle and a pice of parchment. she then left the room and walked down the stairs to the commen room where she could write with out disturbing anyone.  
  
She sat down at the table and placed the ink bottle down also. then she began to write a note.  
  
----Dear Harry and Ron  
You should have been here today it was wonderful. Lisa bought me up a cake and everything.  
I had so much fun today. Don't worry about a thing, I know I should ahve told you guys about my little party I had, I guess I just forgot. You don't need to worry about a thing, you don't have to  
buy me anything either. Tammy bought me my faviort red roses. I love them the most out of  
everything thing in this world.  
~Hermione  
  
Hermione looked at the letter, this letter was so fake. Everything on it was a lie. She sat and pondered why she even had written such a thing. She just did not want to make the two boys feel bad. She loved them both dearly like brothers and she did not want to complane. She left her ink bottle there and walked up towards the boys room. She found Harry and Ron's room with ease. She sliped the note on harrys bed then quckly went back to her room.  
  
*****  
  
"Would you take a look at this." Harry said the very next morning as he found hermiones note right where she had left it.  
  
"So she had a party with out us. And Lisa was yelling at us." Ron said reather mad that Hermione had not though of them yesterday.  
  
"And to think we went out and bought her some stupid roses." Harry grumbled as he looked at the vase next to his bed. They were going to give Hermione the roses today sence they had slighly forgoten her birthday was yesterday.   
  
"She does not diserve anything from us." Ron said as he picked up the vase of flowers and walked over to the window. He opend it and threw the flowers out. He watched them crash on the fround then wonder if that was a reslly wise thing to do. Despit his feelings he did fell rathre hurt that she did not think of them. But then he reminded himself they ahd not though of her tell leter that night  
  
The two boys got dressed and headed down to the great hall to have breckfast. When they got down to the great they both spotted Hermione, she smiled at them but they were both still mad.  
  
"Hi guys I saved you both a seat." Hermione smiled   
  
"Well you could sit by your self today." Ron spat at her duly not really pleased with Hermione. But seeing her melted his heart. Why had she done that? Alest she could have said 'you both dicks so I did not invite you to my little get to gether.'  
  
"What?" Hermione asked  
  
"If you can't think of us why do we have to think of you." Harry said and Hermiones mouth dropped open. Had she written the letter wrong? Her heart sank again, should she tell them that the letter was a bunch of crap? But then they would scwold at her for lying. But now they were upset with her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly  
  
"Well say sorry later cause right now I'm not in the mood for you." Ron said and him and Harry walked off. Hermiones eyes got watery what did she do? The last thing she wanted to do was to upset the boys.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Whats the matter?" Lisa asked as she took the seat next to Hermoine.  
  
"They are mad at me...they hate me right now..." Hermione said in her depressed state and tears flew freely form her eyes.  
  
"Hermion...who cares what they think...other people are about you." Lisa said and Hermione stood up. She then ran from the great hall sobbing. "Why can't you see Hermione that you...have better friends."  
  
Lisa watched as her freind ran out of sight, Hermione was sinking into depresson Lisa felt this, and felt pity or the poor girl.  
  
Chapter two: The cuts on her Arms  
  
  
Hermione walked into the girls bathroom in the gryffindor tower and looked around. this bathroom hardly every had anyone in it. They would usaly go to the bathers in their rooms. Hermiones eyes locked on a broken window and walked over to it.   
  
Her first thoughs were, who broke the window? and how long had it be broken like this? then she noticed that there were still some pices of glass laying motionless on the window seal. one was a reather large pice of glass. She reached up and grabbed the pice of glass and grasped it tightly in her hand. A strange feeling ran threw her hand. He relaxed her hand and opended it. Her hand was bloody, the glass had cut all her fingers and her plams. She looked at her own blood and she did not feel so bad or depressed any more of some reasion.   
  
Hermione pushed opend on of the stalls and shut and locked it. She sat down on the ground in between the toilet and the side of the stall.  
  
"Their mad at me and it's my fault..." Hermione said "I have to learn to be better. OR they'll always hate me." She took the glass and cut along her right plam. More blood came from her hand. Then she took the glass and started to cut up her arm. She only winched in pain once then she looked at the blood seep from her arm and drip on to the floor. Then she did the same to her other arm.  
  
****  
  
"I'm glad to see your not so depressed any more Hermione." Lisa said a few days later as Hermione took a seat in the great hall for lunch. Hermion smiled at Lisa. Lisa studied Hermione and wonderd why she was wearing a long sleaved shirt and her black robe, it was really hot out side.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ron said brightly as he took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hi Ron." She smiled happier then ever. This was the frist time in three days that ron had talked to her.  
  
"How have you been?" He asked  
  
"I've been good...just a little sad that you guys were not talking to me." Hermione said and Ron put his arm around her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got mad over something so stupid like that."   
  
"It's alright it's not your fault it was mine." Hermione said and lisa stared in shock. What was Hermione talking about. Ron and Harry Got mad at her becuase they did not talk to her on her birthday? Lisa was really starting to hate the two boys all together.  
  
"Morning." Harry said as he sat down on the other side of Hermione.  
  
'Well if she does not want me around now that she has the two dumb asses as friends again..I'll just leave.' Lisa thouhg angery as she stood put and moved down to her other friends.  
  
"WE have transfusion after lunch..." Ron said and Hermoine nodded her head. The three ate lunch then headed off to Porfessor McGonagalls class for Transfusion.  
  
When they got to the class room they took their normal seats and class began like normal. Hermione was really happy she felt as if nothing could ever go wrong again.  
  
"Alright, class, were going to try a new spell today. But you'll need to remove your school robes becuase they might get on fire. The slightest thing done wrong with this spell and fire will burst from your wand." McGonagall said and all the kids did as they were told as the Professor passed out feathers. She stopped infront of hermione and looked at her.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked  
  
"You'll have to roll up to sleveas to your shirt Hermione I don't want anything to happen, this is a hard spell." She said to Hermione.  
  
"Okay..." Hermione said hesating at frist. Then slowly she rolled up both her sleaves to her shirt. McGonagalls eyes widend as she saw all the cuts that were on Hermiones arms. Long cuts, deep cuts and small cuts. The Professor McGonagall took hold of Hermiones right arm and fliped it over. She looked at Hermiones wrist, they were fine there were not cuts on her wrist.  
  
"Hermione what happend to your arms?" She asked and Ron stared at Hermione in fear.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really..." Hermione said with a fake smile. "I ummm...I..."  
  
"How could you boys let her do this to herself?" McGonagall scolded Harry and Ron.  
  
"But we...." Harry started but the Professors glare was enough to make him shut up.  
  
"It's not their faults..." Hermione started also but Mcgonagall looked at her and she shut up also.  
  
"Ron and harry you will both have detention, as for you Granger...I want you to go to the hospital wing right away and get your self fixed up. And don't be hurting your self...if anything is bothering you..." McGonagall said then eyed the two boys "Anythign what so ever you come and tell me...now get going."  
  
"ALright...." Hermione said and roller her sleaves back down then ran out of the classroom advoding both Harry and Ron at all cost.  
  
"Hermione..." Lisa said and coverd her mouth. It was wrong to leave her by herself. She was hurtting her self really bad, she was cutting up her arms.  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe this! We got introble beacuse Hermione is turning in to a sicko and cutting herself up." Harry grumbled as they walked out of Transfusion class.  
  
"She's not a sicko." Ron said and looked at Harry  
  
"Then what is she?" Harry snaped angerly at Ron.  
  
"Maybe were the resion why she's doing this, has this ever hit you?" Ron said and stopped walking.  
  
"We never did anything..."  
  
"Thats why, we never payed any attention to her." Ron said   
  
"You only say that because you have a crush on her."  
  
"No becuase she's my friend and I'm worried about her!" Ron yelled and stomed off away from Harry who grumbed a few cures words then walked off.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione sat in the bathroom stall will tears on her face. She knew they hated her for sure now. She had not gone to the hospital wing she felt to bad. Her world was falling appeart the only two things she cared around hated her...or so she though.  
  
She rolled up her sleveas again and picked up her pice of glass she hid so no one would find it and discard of it.  
  
"I have to be punshed for them getting detention. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." she said over and over and started to add new cuts to her arm. But this time she made sure they were deep and painfull she wanted to punish herself for what she had done.   
  
It was her faut she was haveing problems, it was her fault for the boys forgeting about her birthday. It was her fault that they did not talk to her for three days. With all these thoughs in her mind she kept slicing up her arms.   
  
After five mintenes and more tears runnind down her cheeks from the pain. But thats what she needed pain for cause the boys pain. She noticed she had ran out of room to cut up her arms any more, the only she she had not cut was her wrist. She put the glass up to her right wrist then dropped the glass. It broke into to peaces. She shook her head then rolled up her pants. she picked up on half on the glass and started to cut her legs. Her punshesment would soon be over.  
  
*****  
  
"Lisa have you seen hermione?" Ron asked as he walked into the Gryffindor Commen room.  
  
"Why would you care?" Lisa asked  
  
"Cause I want to talk to her." Ron said  
  
"I'm right here." they both turned their heads as Hermion seamed to come out of nowhere.  
  
"Finally I found you." Ron smiled  
  
"Lisa...could you..."  
  
"Fine!" Lisa yelled in anger as she picked up her books not letting Hermione finsh "I'll leave I know when I'm not wanted."   
  
"Hermione..." Ron ran over ot her and he looked at her sleaves to her red shirt. Then he noticed that her shirt was not red earler. He grabed her arm and pulled up her sleave and looked at the new cuts blood still oozing out of them. But he like Mcgonagall noticed she had not slit her wrist.  
  
"Ron don't worry I punished myself...."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron said chocking back his tears "Why are you punshing your self?"  
  
"Beacuse your mad at me and it's my fault...I got you guys detention." Hermione said and Ron shook his head, he could not hold back the tears the fell from his face.  
  
"It's not your fault Hermione stop thinking like that!" Ron said as he rolled up her othert shirt sleave and looked at the new cuts. Then he took a step back and looked at her pants those two were coverd in blood.   
  
"Don't cry Ron...." Hermione said and Ron flung his arms around her.   
  
"Oh God Hermione what are you doing! What are you doing..." He cried softly as he huged her tightly not wanting to let her go in fear she might start cutting her self again.  
  
"I'm learning ron..."  
  
"Well stop it!" he yelped at her "Stop cutting your self now!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please stop it!" Ron said more softly  
  
"It's my fault your upset...."  
  
"Hermione stop doing this to yourself...please stop it..."  
  
"It's true...  
  
"No it's not...Hermione please stop it I care bout you..I really do and it kills me to see you do this to yourself!"   
  
"I care about you ron thats why I have to punish myself." Hermione hugged him back.  
  
"Please Hermione..." Ron said then he kissed her cheek. "I love you...."  
  
"I love you also..."  
  
*****  
  
Ron sat on his bed thinking about everything that had happend today. He had made sure that Hermione was sound alseep in her bed before he left her. Him and Harry had just came back from their detention and Harry was in no better mood then he had been when they left Transfusion. He was also thinking about how cruly he had been treating her the few days after her birthday, why had he been so stupid? What stupidness had fogged his brain to make him think for one moment to upset the girl he loved the most.  
  
"So Ron whats wrong with her?" Ron jumped slightly thinking that harry had already fallen asleep.  
  
"She was punshing herself for making us mad and getting us two weeks of detention." Ron said  
  
"Good."  
  
"What?" Ron asked but there was not answer. Ron grumbled, what was with Harry anyways. Ron layed down on his bed, he could not stop thinking about Hermione. He promiesed to watch her more often.  
  
Chapter three: The red red rose  
  
The next morning before Ron could even awalk Harry and Hermione had gotten in a huge fight. Longbottom ran to Ron and woke him asap. But when Ron had gotten down to the commen room both Hermione and Harry were not where to be found. Lisa said That Harry had ran out of the Gryffindor tower and she could not fine hermione anywere.   
  
After hours of searching for both Harry and Hermione Ron returned to his room skipping all his classes for the day. Ron fell on his bed only to notice a pice of parchment pinned to his pillow he sat up and looked at it. Then next to the note was the most bueatful read rose he had ever see in his life.  
  
---Dear Ron,  
I'm sorry...I'm sorry....You can't love me anymore. Promies you wont love me anymore  
I blew it, my time it over, I have nothing left. I'm sorry, don't feel pain for me anymore.  
I wont feel any pain soon. I can't say I love you even though I want to. You and Harry  
Were my life and my life has turned it's back on me. Where I'm going I can never hurt  
Anyone ever every again....I'm sorry.  
~Hermione  
  
"NO!" Ron said as he picked up the rose and looked at it. Hermione loved roses, he knew that but now it was to late. Just then he heard a scream, he jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs. He looked at Lisa she was screaming and crying she was acting really wild.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" She screamed and Ron ran over to her.  
  
"Whats wrong???" Ron asked and Lisa grabbed him.  
  
"SHE'S DEAD!!!" Lisa screamed and soon the commen room was fulled with Gryffindors wanting to know what was going on. "SHE'S DEAD!!!"  
  
"wha..." He asked her stupidly and his heart snak deeper then anything before. She could not be talking about...there was no way.  
  
"Hermione stupid!!!" Lisa Spat at Ron and he almost fell over. No this was so not happing. He cluched his chest as if his heart was going to fly out, or so he wanted it to.  
  
"Were...is her...body?" Ron managed to get out and Lisa was in her tantrum again screaming like a little child who just gotten their lolly pop taken away.  
  
"Whats going on in here??Who is doing all the screaming?" Some of the kids backed off as the head of Gryffindor house Professor McGonagall came in the Gryffindor house.  
  
"She's in the bathroom under the stairs!! She killed herself!!" Lisa screamed and fell to the floor crying. She curled up in a ball as some of her friends came over to her with tears in their eyes hereing the news. Talking exploded from all the kids at the news. Some of them knowing Hermione and some not knowing her.   
  
"What?" Mcgonagall yelled as she pushed threw the kids and looked at the screming lisa and Ron who was still holding his chest in pure shock.  
  
Ron fet his face getting damp, he did not want to move just stand there, but his legs moved. They bulted past all the Gryffindor kids and ran to the girls bathroom. He never even knew this place was still here. He pushed open the door to the girls bathroom and had his eyes closed tightly seeing nothing.  
  
Was he ready for what he was about to see? He took a step foward still with his eyes shut tightly. Then he steped on something, with no shoes on his feet, it hurt. Like a pine stabbinfg into his foot. He was forced to open his eyes, but he looked at the ground to see what he steped on. It was a rose.   
  
Ron looked up, he froze in his standing spot still with the rose thorn poking his foot. This place was a mess, blood was every where. It looked like a slughter house. But the blood did not make him frezze, well it was, but there was a message written on the wall in blood. Or he fugured anyways. The tears would not stop coming from his eyes, he wanted to scream like Lisa was, he wanted to act like a child. But he held it in and looked at the message. it said....  
  
I'm sorry Ron  
  
Ron took another step (still with the rose stuck to his one foot, but he did not care about it) and step on something else but this time it was a pice of parchent soaked in blood. He took in a deep breath and bent down and picked it up.  
  
Dear Ron  
  
I know you'll see the mess I'm making and I'm sorry you have to see it. I know your  
upset thats why I'm doing this. I have to be punshed for my crime like everyone  
else in this world. What you and Harry wanted most, and now you have it. Please   
Don't cry for me. My life was nothing and I did not need to live anymore. I regret   
saying I loved you becuase now you have a resion to cry, thats why I'm going to  
die I don't want you to feel pain anymore. I don't want anyone to feel pain for me   
any more or pity. And one other thing I need to tell you and why I must punish my  
self again. I lied to you and Harry, on my brithday, I sat alone in my room waiting for   
you to come to me. Come to me and hold me and maybe give me a rose. But it never   
Happend and the next day you were mad at me. But it's not your fault. It was mine  
And so I must die. Never...ever again shall I bring you or Harry.......Pain.  
~Hermione  
  
Ron's eyes winden as the note fell from his hand. Why had she not told them? They were the resion why she had this fate. Ron walked to the last stal of the batheroom, the rose finally coming off his foot. He looked in the stall but quckily turned his head. It was a horried sight.  
  
"Weasly!" McGonagall yelled with a teary face as she ran into the bathroom finally finding out what all the fuss was about.  
  
Ron did not pay any mind to her, he looked back at Hermione, she lay still in the corrner of the stall inbetween the toilet and the door to the stall. He walked in the stall, trying to block out what ever Mcgonagll was yelling or crying. He tired to block out everything. Why did this have to happen to him? What had gone wrong? When had everything turn backwards, when had she started to think like everything was all her own fault.  
  
Ron sat down next to Hermione as he heard McGonagall scream and run out of the bathroom to get Dumbordor. He knew she must have seen Hermione. Ron picked up Hermiones arms and turned them over ot see her wrist. Like he though she had slit her wrist. But this was different then any normal person who would slit their wrist. On her left arm carved in her blood vaines on her wrist was a 'HP' he knew it stood for 'Harry Potter'. Then he looked at her right wrist, this, as he looked at this wrist his heart felt like soemone took a huge log and shoved it threw his heart but he lived on. Was a 'RW' with a heart carved around it.  
  
He stared at her wrist then dropped both of her arms and started crying harded then he had ever in his life. He pulled Hermiones body on his lap and started to craddle it. Then he noticed that not only had she cut up her arms a legs, he slighly pulled down her shirt coller, there was a huge gash across her neck. She must have done that after she carved the letters in her wrist to end the pain and die quickly.  
  
Ron then gave in he started mumbing like a mad man and craddling the body of one of his bestfriends and his lost love. He did not know what else he could do. There was nothing he could do. He had runied her life. he had lead her do this. They had been the only ones to save her from her own madness. But even the hero comes late.  
  
*****  
  
It had been only a few days later that they had the bueral of Hermione. They, saying both her perants were muggles, had a muggle furnal for her. People dressed in black stood around Hermiones caskit as the man talked about something that ron payed no mind to. He looked at the girl laying in the coffen dressed in her best hogwarts robs. Her wounds were cleaned and her arms, legs and neck were wrapped in a blue slik to hid all the cuts.   
  
Ron held in his arms 24 of the best red roses, he was going to put them on her caskit as they lowerd it into the ground. There were already to many roses in there with her. Standing next to him was Harry, he seamed to be more depressed the Ron was. He kept blaming himself for what happend becuase he was the one who had gotten in a fight with her right before she killed herself.   
  
Ron with that though in him kind felt it hard to talk to Harry anymore. But he did not blame him for what happend. They were both equaly to blame for this. Ron took his eyes off Hermione for the frist time he arived there. He saw Mrs and Mr Granger holding their son. He never knew that Hermione had a brother, not tell today anyways, he looked older then her, he knew he had not attented Hogwarts. He wonder why not? Then he looked at his own family, they were all there even Bill and Charely his oldest brothers who hardly knew Hermione.   
  
Ron looked at his litter Sister Ginny. She looked so heart broken. She was 15 and he never seen her like this before. He took his eyes off everyone and put them back on hermione. They had started to close the caskit. His eyes got all teary again as he got his last glance at Hermione. He would never see her again. Play with her messy brown hair. He also would never see that dumb cat of hers again.  
  
Ron looked at the roses he held as they started to lower Hermione in the ground. Mrs Granger started sobbing wildly and Mr Granger had to hold her back so she would not so anythign stupid. Ron looked at the little card he had stuck in the rose. it said "To the girl who loved Red roses Hermione Granger. I will always love you. and never forget that.~Ron Weasly" He kissed the redest rose then threw them in. They laned on the caskit and he closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart. He heard the sounds of sobbing, and the sound of the dirt being thrown back in the ground.  
  
"I'll really miss her." Ron bearly heard what Harry had said, becuase of his crying.  
  
"Me too..." Ron said as the dirt got higer and higer, they could not even see the caskit anymore. once the dirt was all abck in the hole some more people placed roses of all colors on her grave and tomstone.  
  
"You two are the resion why my sister is dead." Ron and Harry looked up at Hermiones brother. Harry was about to say something when Ron cut in.  
  
"I know...I'm sorry. But by the time we found out what was wrong, she was to far gone for anyone to save." Ron said and he knew her brother felt the same way.  
  
"She really cared for you guys...It was all I heard from her." With that comment he walked off. That hurt both boys more.Everyone started to walk off. Harry and Ron stood there the longest before Mrs Weasly came over to them. She told Harry to go with Mr weasly and he did as she told him. She put her hand on Rons shoulder knowing how Ron felt towords Hermione.  
  
"Here's the flow powerd Ron, When your ready to come home...please don't stay after dark. And..."  
  
"I wont do anything stupid." Ron said and hugged his mom.  
  
"Ron...I'm so sorry..." She said as she hugged her youngest son tighly.  
  
"I'm going to miss her sooo much..." He cried as the wind blew around their hair.  
  
"WE all are..." Mrs Weasly said softly.  
  
"Don't leave me mom....I don't want to be alone anymore...."  
  
"Ron...."  
  
The two stood there for the longest time. As Ron cried in his mothers arms. Hw would never been the smae again. He wished that he could just do anything to bring her back. But there was no way he could. She was gone and there was no way she was coming back. Suicied had clamed her life, one of the many sickeness that can never be cured only if you and everyone else can find a better way out then death....  
  
~The End 


End file.
